


He is so tall and hadsome as hell

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a wonderful tall greek god as her husband sometimes came in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is so tall and hadsome as hell

Wander around a practically deserted base is never a fun thing. Especially when you are pregnant with twins and even a simple step seems to be impractical.

 

Skye knew it, but her wonderful tall husband seemed to be gone.

 

If only she wasn't so small. Who the hell puted the pickles jar in the top shelf of the kitchen? Fitz. It was certainly his fault.

 

It wasn't her fault if her daughters craved some pickles.

 

"Girls, I can't seem to find your father" Skye said, stroking her belly "I think we will have to arrange"

 

But having a husband taller than 6.2 foot had to be good for something.

 

But even before Skye could stretch to take the coveted jar, a big strong hand led the way.

 

“Pickles?" Grant asked with a grin.

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked Skye, snatching the jar from his hands.

 

"In the only place where you never look for me when you need to" said Grant.

 

"Oh, the armory" Skye said, "I hate that place"

 

Grant then knelt down to be at the same level with her belly.

 

 

"How are my girls today?" Grant asked, receiving a slight kick from both girls.

 

"Hungry" Skye said "And my back is killing me"

 

"Maybe I can help you with both" said Grant, standing up to kiss her passionately.

 

Yes, he was far too tall.

 

But having a wonderful greek god as her husband sometimes came in handy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And to say that I do not even like Taylor Swift! But I heard "Wildest Dreams" and it reminded me a lot of them. Especially the sentence that gives the title to this drabble!


End file.
